


Four Hours to a Home Run

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, F/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: An interesting proposition.





	Four Hours to a Home Run

After a long drought, Bryce was thirsty for intimacy. Marie picked an awkward time to initiate it. 

"I have to go," he told his wife when she sat on his lap. 

"If you can hold it an hour, I'll let you get to first base," she proposed. "Two hours, you can go to second. Get the picture?" 

They sat on the couch watching steamy movies. He started to leak during the fourth hour. When the alarm sounded, he was spurting uncontrollably. 

With a smile, Marie said, "Why don't you get out of your wet clothes and into your wet wife?"


End file.
